inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Stop!!!!
Don't Stop!!!! (Don't Stop！！！！) is the character song of Ibuki Munemasa. It is sung by his seiyuu, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 俺は誰かの代わりじゃなくて 特別な人になりたくて ひたすらもがいてたエヴリデイ イタズラに過ぎて行くんだね 焦って焦って焦ってみたって 返って疲れてミスって腐って ネガティヴになるのだけはマジ勘弁 何の足しにもなんねぇ 『本気さえ出せば…』と 先延ばしにした課題の山 それを今やれば!?むしろ今やれば!? 将来に後悔は残さない様に 俺はボールを蹴って 意思表示 良い調子に自ら上げてこう 準備OK? 未来の自分まで聞こえる様に 胸を張り空へ響かせろ! 叫べHey!Hoo!!声揃えHey!Hoo!! 過去の自分に栄光は無い 俺達はいつでも前のめり! 叫べHey!Hoo!!声揃えHey!Hoo!! we don’t stop!! 君は誰かの代わりじゃなくて 特別なのは当たり前で 誰かと比べても意味はねぇ ありのままで行けば良いんだぜ 気取って気取って気取ってみたって 返って疲れて『らしく』なくなって ネガティブになるのならば意地張って 気持ち切り替えようぜ! 『本気さえ出せたら…』 どこの誰だって敵わないさ 君ならやれるさ! チャンス見逃すな! 将来に後悔は残さない様に 皆ボールを追って意思表示 良い調子に自ら上げたら 声に出して! 未来の自分が驚く位に 胸を張り空へ響かせろ! 叫べHey!Hoo!!声揃えHey!Hoo!! 過去の自分に甘えられない 俺達はいつでも前のめり! 叫べHey!Hoo!!声揃えHey!Hoo!! we don’t stop!! 未来の自分まで聞こえる様に 胸を張り空へ響かせろ! 叫べHey!Hoo!!声揃えHey!Hoo!! 過去の自分に栄光は無い 俺達はいつでも前のめり! 叫べHey!Hoo!!声揃えHey!Hoo!! we don’t stop!! |-|Romaji= ore wa dare ka no kawari ja nakute tokubetsu na hito ni naritakute hitasura mogaiteta EVERYDAY ITAZURA ni sugite ikun da ne asette asette aseete mitatte kaette tsukarete MISU tte kusatte NEGATIVE ni naru no dake wa MAJI kanben nanno tashi ni mo nan nee “honki sae daseba…” to saki nobashi ni shita kadai no yama sore wo ima yareba!? mushiro ima yareba!? shourai ni koukai wa nokosanai you ni ore wa BALL wo kette ishihyouji ii choushi ni mizukara agetekou junbi OK? mirai no jibun made kikoeru you ni mune wo hari sora e hibikasero! sakebe Hey!Hoo!! koe soroe Hey!Hoo!! kako no jibun ni eikou wa nai oretachi wa itsudemo mae no nuri! sakebe Hey!Hoo!! koe soroe Hey!Hoo!! we don’t stop!! kimi wa dare ka no kawari ja nakute tokubetsu na no wa atarimae de dare ka to kurabetemo imi wa nee ari no mama de ikeba iin da ze kitotte kitotte kitotte mitatte kaette tsukarete “rashiku” nakunatte NEGATIVE ni naru no naraba iji hatte kimochi kirikaeyou ze! “honki sae dasetara…” doko no dare datte kanawanai sa kimi nara yareru sa! CHANCE minogasu na! shourai ni koukai wa nokosanai you ni minna BALL wo otte ishihyouji ii choushi ni mizukara agetara koe ni dashite! mirai no jibun made kikoeru you ni mune wo hari sora e hibikasero! sakebe Hey!Hoo!! koe soroe Hey!Hoo!! kako no jibun ni amaerarenai oretachi wa itsudemo mae no nuri! sakebe Hey!Hoo!! koe soroe Hey!Hoo!! we don’t stop!! mirai no jibun made kikoeru you ni mune wo hari sora e hibikasero! sakebe Hey!Hoo!! koe soroe Hey!Hoo!! kako no jibun ni eikou wa nai oretachi wa itsudemo mae no nuri! sakebe Hey!Hoo!! koe soroe Hey!Hoo!! we don’t stop!! |-|Translation= I’m not doing it in place of someone else I’m doing it to be special Those everyday struggles for the heck of it They went beyond the scope of a prank Tried to rush, rush, rush it It came back at me, made me tired, made me miss, made me rot I seriously want anything but becoming negative It doesn’t add up to anything “As long as I get serious…” This mountain of tasks that’s gotten taller What if I do it now?! More like why NOT do it now?! So that I don’t have regrets in the future I’ll kick the ball, declare my intentions Boost myself into a good mood Are you ready? It’s as if I can hear my future self Lift my chest towards the sky and let it ring! Shout Hey! Hoo!! Bring your voices together Hey! Hoo!! There’s no glory in my past self We’re always absorbed in what’s ahead! Shout Hey! Hoo!! Bring your voices together Hey! Hoo!! we don’t stop!! You’re not doing it in place of someone else Being special is just natural There’s no point in comparing you to someone else It’s fine to go just the way you are You bluff, bluff, bluff It comes back at you, makes you tired, makes you act “not like yourself” If you get negative, you get stubborn Change your outlook on things! “As long as I get serious…” No one around will match up to you You can do it! Don’t let that chance slip by! So that you don’t have regrets in the future Everyone, chase the ball, declare your intentions Boost yourself into a good mood Bring out your voices! Enough to surprise my future self Lift my chest towards the sky and let it ring! Shout Hey! Hoo!! Bring your voices together Hey! Hoo!! I won’t rely on my past self We’re always absorbed in what’s ahead! Shout Hey! Hoo!! Bring your voices together Hey! Hoo!! we don’t stop!! It’s as if I can hear my future self Lift my chest towards the sky and let it ring! Shout Hey! Hoo!! Bring your voices together Hey! Hoo!! There’s no glory in my past self We’re always absorbed in what’s ahead! Shout Hey! Hoo!! Bring your voices together Hey! Hoo!! we don’t stop!! Category:Songs